engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Contagion (Earth-Quinte)
History Early Life On Saturday March 17th, 2001 (St. Patrick's Day) a beautiful Irish girl was born, she was named Olivia Fiona Moore. Her grandmother on her mom's side is Swedish. Olivia also has a twin, not identical but born within an hour of each other, Olivia is the older twin. Olivia grew up with her mother, father and sister, she lived in Ireland until she was 12. Olivia and her family went to Queens, New York. Olivia did well in school getting Straight A's. In highschool she had to go on the two different trains for 40 minutes to go to her Art Highschool located in Manhattan, she was a very good artist. Olivia is pale with freckles, she has red hair but dyed it blonde because she was self conscious about being a 'ginger' although she is very beautiful, actually she is super model material. Olivia and her sister Rebecca Ciara Moore were opposites in multiple ways but they were close. Rebecca did bad in school and she went to normal highschool not the artsy highschool in Manhattan. Olivia and Rebecca were each others best friend. Invulnerable When Olivia was 15 she was hanging out with her sister at the mall. When they were walking to the train to get home it became dark. When nearing an alley a mugger came out of nowhere, he told the girls to give him their money then he took out a gun. When Rebecca wanted to be a hardass and wasn't being compliant with the man's orders the man shot Rebecca in the chest. The man took the money and ran, Olivia got on her knees and started crying, Rebecca told Olivia "Don't cry, I'm always going to be with you." Rebecca puts her hand on Olivia's heart and said "I love you sis, don't you ever forget that." Rebecca died right after she said that. The cops arrived a few seconds later, brought Olivia home and told her parents what happened. The funeral happened the next week with most of the family from Ireland coming to New York for the funeral. Olivia's grandmother gave Olivia two thousand dollars. Olivia, understandably didn't go to school for the next week. Olivia used her money for Muay Thai lessons. She started a diet and got right into business while also focusing on her academics and acing her way through school while also become a complete badass. Unfortunately this separated her from her friends and when she finally got to graduate she had a very heartwarming speech, everyone cheered for her and at that moment she knew that she had a purpose, it was to do good in the world and make people happy through any means possible. Venturing Forth Olivia started traveling the world when she graduated, she first went to Europe to travel through Russia then across Asian to Hawaii then California and take a plane to Ireland to visit her friends from her childhood and see an action-comedy movie called Brothers In Arms. She sat next to her friends in the theater, then she saw Manny come in before the movie started. He started to say how he is grateful for everyone coming to the movie and that he's gonna be watching the movie with them and everyone started cheering. He sat next to Olivia thinking that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. After the movie every clapped in laughter, the movie was very well received critically. When Manny and Olivia were walking out the theater together he asked for her number and she gave it to him. When Olivia had to go back to New York she got a cool knife from her grandmother, so she shipped it to New York and she went on her plane. By the time she got home the package has arrived, she was amazed but there was a note attached, it said "I made the shipping go by faster with extra money. Your welcome, sincerely Manny." Olivia thought it was sweet that Manny made her shipping go by faster. After a few dozen dates and Manny visiting Olivia and Olivia visiting Manny, Manny offered Olivia a place in his home he shares with his friends in the Chop Notch crew, she accepted the offer. The night Olivia came to San Francisco to live with Manny they had done very naughty things in the bed. Colby walked in on them and ran away because what he saw was horrific, he saw Olivia sucking Manny's big toe. Manny and Olivia put their clothes back on and when dinner came around, Colby starting joking about it. Olivia got a little embarrassed but started to laugh because she saw Manny make light of the situation. Manny and Olivia got engaged on May 3rd 2021 after Manny proposed in front of millions of people at a gaming tournament that Manny was a judge on. They got married Halloween which is their favorite holiday. After Manny finished college he had around $500,000 to spare, so he started up a company called Garrett Ventures, the company was to overseer different mediums of production and make entertainment. The major subsidiaries were Chop Notch (Film Company), Engee Comics (Comics and Book Publishing Company), Snowzen Studios (Gaming Company) and Garrett Records (Music Company). A New Beginning Manny left the company to Demetrius so Manny and Olivia can go to Japan because they got a mysterious special offer from a descendant of a ninja clan warlord to learn the art of ninjutsu and kung fu and his name was Hanzo Hitachi. Manny and Olivia trained there for four years and they both were at similar fighting levels but Olivia was quicker while Manny was stronger. They both head back to California on August 19th, 2026 with their newfound knowledge and abilities. When they came back Demetrius gave Manny tons of money from the company and Manny bought a new mansion in Malibu, building a defense system and an underground fortress beneath the mansion. Manny and Olivia then became vigilantes, Manny calling himself Shadow while Olivia called herself Umbra. One day Manny and Olivia got contact with an insider who worked for the gang The Renegades. Manny and Olivia went to the warehouse as Shadow and Umbra to scout the goons, there were a few goons that were using experimental Chinese energy spore weapons, a goon sprayed Umbra and she was hurting badly and was convulsing on the floor, the spores usually kill someone within a few seconds but Olivia didn't die, Olivia became unconscious and Manny took down the last goon. He brought her in on of the goons' car and took her suit off and put on one of the goons' outfit. He drove her to the hospital and she was alive but in a coma, she woke up miraculously the next week and seemed fine. Manny was so happy to see her alive and he didn't leave her the whole time she was in the coma. He ate in their, slept in their, and did his business (there was a window). They stopped fighting crime for a few days so Manny could make new and improved armor for them. Manny then told Demetrius that they were heroes and Demetrius promised to keep the secret. While Manny was gone Olivia was watching some TV she was playing with her fingers and she saw that weird green gas came out, she instantly knew it was the spores that shot out at her. She then got up and went to the Fortress (Underground Base Beneath Mansion), she started practicing on the dummy and she concentrated on creating deadly spores and it started coming out, she felt it was easy to use these spores and apparently they don't effect her. When Manny came back home went down to the Fortress and saw her practicing and saw the spores coming out, he was concerned and said what are you doing and she said I got powers. Manny was amazed and said how is that possible but she just shrugged and did a kick spin and kick the head off the dummy. Manny created the new suits with armor on them, Manny's new suit is pretty cool, doesn't look like there's armor. Just a very loose military looking ninja outfit. Olivia's suit looks cool too, it shows off all of her curves and it's also very practical. They continued crime fighting the next night but she went with a new name called Contagion. Manny thought it was cool that she had powers, he was pretty jealous though. Personality Contagion is very chill and quiet. She even cracks jokes a lot. She is very courageous and helps whoever she can. Unlike Manny she doesn't have as great a respect for human life, she prefers to not take another's but she would if she needs to. She doesn't hesitate at all when she hurts her foes, she does what she deems necessary. Contagion cares for all people no matter if they're black, white, Asian, Hispanic, gay, bi, straight, pan, trans, asexual, Christian, Muslim, Jewish, Buddhist, Atheist, human, alien or peanut butter. Olivia will defend anyone who hasn't done any wrong or any severe actions. When Olivia isn't being her alter-ego Contagion she is very kind, happy and playful. She actively works at soup kitchens and working for making homes for the homeless. Olivia will defend anyone who can't defend themselves. Olivia understands what people are like and how dangerous the world is and she is upfront she explains things with no sugar coating. Olivia also does things in the public by being going to art museums and conventions. Contagion's Powers & Abilities Powers * Plant Attacks: Olivia can release/use plant-matter to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Spore Surfing: Olivia can manipulate/shape matter/energy in a way that increases her ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting herself abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. * Poison Generation: Olivia can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. * Poison Immunity: Olivia is immune to all forms of poisons/toxins/venom. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: '''Olivia's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, Manny's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, longevity, durability, healing time, and flexibility are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. ** '''Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal humans, but without any superhuman degree ** '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. ** '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''Her flexibility is at the peak of Human potential ** '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal human ** '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal humans. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. ** '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 40 mph! ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of her race, up to 400 lbs! * '''Optimal Finesse: Olivia can use all her skills to her highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. Olivia has complete and utter control over her skills and instinctively knows which of her abilities will best suit any number of situations. * Stealth: Her Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Olivia is an expert marksman. She is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. She has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the High Noon in terms of accuracy. * Acrobatics: She is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Olivia is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Muay Thai, Kung Fu, and Ninjutsu. * Weaponry: Through her martial arts training, she has become an expert on all melee weapons. Olivia has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. She practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but she prefers unarmed combat. * Multilingualism: She is able to speak Spanish, French, German, Korean, Japanese, English, Russian, Mandarin, Portuguese, Arabic, and Thai. * Escapology: She has been seen escaping from a sealed water tank with cinder blocks with chains and shackles on her ankles connected to the blocks. She escaped in 40 seconds, saying that if she stayed in one second longer she could've died. * Driving: Olivia is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by Hanzo Hitachi. * Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time she was 25. Contagion has many aliases she uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. Paraphernalia Equipment First Suit: '''Contagion's first suit is plain and simple, it's all black. It has a skirt, net leggings with tabi boots wearing tabi socks under. It also has a military vest over the long sleeved military shirt with ninja fingerless gloves with elbow pads and knee pads. It also has a hood and face mask covering the nose and below with a black scarf obscuring most of the face. There's also a scabbard slot on the back that holds Olivia's katana. Also uses her cool Vorencalum Celtic Ritual Knife with a pentagram on it. She calls it the Pagana. ''About The Suit'' * '''Weapons Used: Katana (On Back), Pagana (Waist) * Ages Used: Used from the ages 25. * Weight: (Suit weighs 15 lbs, 7 kg) Celtic Armor: '''Olivia's new armor has is all black with green details. It has military knee pads with military grade gloves and military tabi boots that are all black. It has a skirt like piece. The right glove has mini hacking computer. There's a bulletproof vest built into the suit, it looks cool and it has a scabbard slot for her Vorencalum Celtic sword she calls Rebecca. The helmet it pretty cool, it has a samurai feel, it has a built in visor which has multi purposes. The eyes on the helmet glows. All the metal is made out of Croncranium and all of the rest of the armor is Kevlar. ''About The Suit'' * '''Weapons Used: Rebecca (On Back), Pagana (Waist) * Ages Used: Used from the ages 25-Present. * Weight: (Suit weighs 45 lbs, 20 kg) * Multi Purpose Mini Computer: The MPMC has many different capabilities. It's blends in with the right glove and it's located on the forearm area. Manny can only see the screen through his visor in the helmet. It can be used as a communicator, distress and homing signal, remote hacking device, GPS, signal jammer, watch and a tracking device. The MPMC is connected to multiple satellites including the Garrett Venture satellite. The MPMC is unhackable. Fighting Styles * Muay Thai: 'Olivia did Muay Thai from the ages of 15 to 18. * '''Kung Fu: '''Olivia knows all of the different animal styles of Kung Fu. Olivia mastered all of them in the four years of being in Japan, even though Kung Fu is Chinese his master Hanzo Hitachi taught all of the different styles. ''(Tiger Fist, Hei Hu Quan, Fu Jow Pai, Panther, Praying Mantis Fist, Shandong Tánglángquán, Nán Pài Tángláng, Horse, Cobra, Bull, Wolf, Deer, Bear, Boar, Ying Zhao Pai, Eagle Claw Style, Python, Scorpion, Elephant, Lion, Frog, Duck, Dog, Crow, Tiger Cub, Chicken, Hawk, Turtle, Swallow, Lizard) * 'Ninjutsu: '''The traditional Japanese art of stealth, camouflage, and sabotage, developed in feudal times for espionage and now practiced as a martial art. Olivia learned all of the 18 Disciplines Of Ninjutsu in Japan from Hanzo Hitachi. ''(Bajutsu - horsemanship, Bōjutsu - stick and staff techniques, Bōryaku - tactics, Chi-mon - geography, Chōhō - espionage, Hensōjutsu - disguise and impersonation, Intonjutsu - escaping and concealment, Kayakujutsu - pyrotechnics, Kenjutsu - sword techniques, Kusarigamajutsu - kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques, Naginatajutsu - naginata (polearm) techniques, Seishinteki kyōyō - spiritual refinement, Shinobi-iri - stealth and infiltration, Shurikenjutsu - throwing weapons techniques, Sōjutsu - spear techniques, Sui-ren - water training, Taijutsu - unarmed combat, Tenmon - meteorology) Weapons '''Weapons Shadow Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' Transportation * She can use spores to travel anyway she can. Power Grid | Intelligence = 4 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Trivia * Olivia's favorite meal is just a simple Breakfast roll * Olivia's online screen name is CelticGirl718 * Olivia is an atheist, used to be a Christian * Sh''e has an IQ of 140''